The New Vegas Guardians
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: After Pitch is defeated, more spirits are rebelling, and someone needs to keep these spirits from shattering the balance. The Guardians can't stop all of these threats, so another spirit, Lady Luck, has formed her own branch of the group and is choosing others to fight. CURRENT MISSION: UNITE THE GROUP Rated T just to be safe!


2 years since Pitch Black has been defeated, and so many things have changed. At least in Jack's opinion. Ever since then, the number of kids who believe in him has grown, so much so that almost all of the kids in the Mid-Atlantic Area are able to see him. And now the winter spirit is a guardian, which one: meant he had 4 New friends, and two: he had to deal with petty spirits who tried to mess with humans and other, weaker spirits.

Tonight, the Winter Spirit was flying in the Saud Arabian Deserts for a new mission, because in spite of known myths, Jack was okay with spending time in hot temperature because he was always a temperature of below 10 degrees. He was supposed to search for a genie who had somehow been able to turn a village into her own personal kingdom with all of the people worshipping her as a goddess. Jack wasn't quite sure how this genie had gotten the village to see her let alone start thinking of her as an deity, but it was a good change of pace from the usual schedule he had had for the last 6 months, which consisted of: bringing snow to an area Jack considered worthy, play with the kids of that city or state, and usually be forced to leave early in search of a petty spirit who enjoyed messing others up.

However, once Jack got to this village he was shocked by what he saw. It looked like the people were doing things that were normal for the day, selling and buying, moving baskets, children playing: only it was NIGHT. As Jack flew above the heads of the Arabian villagers he noticed how vacant their faces seemed of emotion, any emotion really, almost like empty shells.

Oh yeah, there was also the purple swirling eyes that replaced normal pupils. Pretty obvious. Jack landed on the ground, next to a small group of children. One of the children walked off to find a ball, and instead of passing through Jack, the boy just kept…sort of running into him, repeating that action like a robot until Jack moved And the boy could pass. Yep, that was up to level 9 creepy.

"Creepy, right Frostbite?" Jack jumped in surprise, even though he knew it was Bunnymund, who had just popped through a rabbit hole that disappeared and had a pink flower sprout in its place. Jack nodded, looking around nervously as if whoever had caused this would jump out.

"It is definitely creepy. What's wrong with them, did Sandy forget to stop by and give them some sleep?" Jack's joking was from nervousness, and Bunnymund knew that from having been paired on so many missions (not kidding, Bunny and Jack had been sent on missions A LOT either to get them to stop bickering or because Tooth thought it would be "cute"). "Mate, we need to focus. Something has taken control of these people. Remember, we need to keep low."

"Why? Aren't the only people who can see us kids?" Jack asked, slightly confused, adding " And they don't seem to be paying much attention to us."

Bunny sighed in annoyance, shaking him head lightly. "I don't care mate, Gwin Wish is extremely powerful, she could just blink, and we'd be blown to the other half of the world."

Jack chimed,"Well, she follows whoever has her lamp, so let's find that!"

"You don't I thought of that you little-" Jack felt a tug on the bottom of his hoodie, and looked down at the source. Bunnymund does the same.

There stood a little Arabian girl no more than 7, wearing a blue robe and holding the pink, magic flower-and normal, dark eyes. She looked confused at first, but then relieved.

The little girl started speaking in a low voice, shaky, and in Arabian, though Jack could translate it into rough English: "Please, help me spirits! My name is Ghaliyah, my Ummu and Abbun* are acting strange, they won't answer me! No else is explaining what's happening!"

Bunny crouched to Ghaliyah's height, speaking to her in a gentle, calming voice,"Don't worry little shelia, just tell us when this started and if you know anything about this."

The little girl nodded, understanding what Bunny said as if he had said it in her language (Jack still couldn't wrap his mind around how their words could be understood by anyone who believed in them and how the Guardians could understand what anyone said in whatever human language).

Ghaliyah glanced around scared for a second, looking to see if the other villagers had noticed them. So far, they hadn't. So Ghaliyah started, "It was 4 days ago, at supper. We had lentil and rice soup. It tasted strange, but I didn't say anything. After bedtime, I heard noises and when I looked outside, I saw Ummi and Abbun, but they weren't responding to me."

"And it wasn't just them, was it Shelia?"

The girl shook her head, saying "No, it was…everyone. Almost everyone, Jadd* wasn't affected either. He left me with provisions for a week, telling me to stay here at the village while he traveled to find help. But… that was 3 days ago."

"Huh, so Gwin put it in the food, pretty smart." Jack finally said, actually impressed with the genie's move. Bunnymund glared at Jack, before standing back up straight.

"Jack, bring Ghaliyah to her home. I'm going to search for Gwin Wish."

Jack gave a groan, before saying "Fine!" and picking Ghaliyah up, who giggled when the Winter spirit flew a few feet off the ground and went off. After Bunny was sure Jack and the little girl were gone he tapped the ground and disappeared under the earth, prepared for a fight.

Once Bunny was gone, a gold flower bloomed in the place of the hole.

* * *

Gwin Wish was resting in a very lavish home, laying on top of purple sofa and with a two men nearby, carrying old fashion spears. Unlike the dull colors the villagers wore, she is wearing bright purple and gold colors; a gold turban, purple baggy trousers, a purple bikini-styled top, and gold, pointy shoes.

She must of been expecting Bunny, because when he popped up from the ground, Gwin shoed the men to the other room, smirking.

"Well well well," Gwin said, voice underlined with a seductive tone,"It's the Guardian of Hope. I was hoping a big, STRONG gentleman would be coming."

"Not now Gwin, we have official business." Bunny knew better than to prose with genies, even if they were friendly, always tricking…

"Very well, Bunnymund." Gwin stood up, straightening her flawless hourglass figure, batting her amethyst purple eyes at the Pooka, who shuddered. He wasn't going to fall for that…again.

Bowing respectfully, Gwin then said,"I suppose you have come here about the villager?"

"You're bloody right we did! Look at what you've done Gwynefar!"

"We?" Gwin tilted her head slightly, but Bunnymund continued,"I mean you genies have done some pretty rotten things in the past with messing with humans, but this is the worst I've ever seen!"

Gwin then scoffs, which Bunny thought was very unlike the spirit, who was notorious for being so formal, and she crosses her arms. "Spirits like you are typical: only caring for those who benefit you and leaving other spirits in the outs until they do something bad enough to get your attention."

"That's NOT true!"

"Oh really?" Gwin raises an eyebrow, smirking, "What about Jack Frost? You never cared about him until MiM chose him to be a guardian."

Pause.

"That…that was different." Wait, Jack said…

"Who has your lamp Gwin? This isn't like you, so someone must be controlling you." Bunny said. Gwin's expression immediately sours, and her hands ball into fists.

"Don't you DARE talk about lamps!"

It was Bunny's turn to smirk, and he then says,"What's wrong? Why don't you like them? I mean, all genies have lamps, though I heard some have bottles."

"Stop it!" Gwin was REALLY starting to get mad, her eyes flickering gold and her long, raven black hair starting to rise. But Bunny continued on, to make sure she wouldn't notice him reaching for his boomerang.

"Seriously shelia, what's wrong with lamps? Do you not like the cramped space? Probably does."

"I said STOP IT!" Gwin eyes were now gold, and her hair is levitating into the air. 'Wow', Bunny thought, 'it's real easy to get this Shelia mad' "If you will not stop then I will have to fight y-"

"I'll start!" Bunny then throws one of his boomerangs, and he throws it so swiftly Gwin that she doesn't see it coming. Because of this, the boomerang met its target, hitting Gwin in the gut and causing her to lurch down, her eyes becoming purple again.

However, Gwin quickly regains her composure, materializing a golden sword in her hand. She then lunged at Bunny, sword raised.

Bunny ducks, swinging his paw at her.

Gwin swiftly moves to the left, barely missing Bunny's hit. She slashes at Bunny's chest, only managing to graze his chest.

Bunnymund winces, but ignores the pain and grabs an egg bomb, throwing it at Gwin.

The egg bomb hits the side of Gwin's shoulder, and stumbles back in pain. Her hand went to that shoulder, that felt like it was burning, and dropped the gold sword. The battle seemed to be done quick. This gave the Guardian of Hope a perfect opportunity to strike with one of his boomerangs.

However, before he could reach for one, Aster heard the light footsteps of another spirit and the spirit lifting their weapon. Turning his attention away from Gwin, Aster tried to find the spirit, but was too late.

He then felt a dart pierce his chest, and knew it was poisoned with nightmare sand. Nightmare sand. Pitch. How? Bunny felt it immediately take effect, leaving him little time to think. He leaned against the nearby wall, struggling to stay awake.

"Gwin, you have failed me. I expected you to be stronger."

"Forgive me mistress, I will do better next time." Gwinefar didn't miss a beat, and the mysterious spirit nods. "Good, just remember that I have 6 out of 10 wishes remaining, and I will use them for whatever I want."

Aster was shocked when he heard the spirit. He knew her, her voice! Just great. Hopefully, Jack knew better and would go back to the pole.

And then darkness overtook the Pooka, as he was thrown into the nightmares.

* * *

**That's the prologue everyone! Please give me constructive criticism on what you think on it, because it's possible I may have made Bunny and Jack OOC. Thanks**


End file.
